One and Only
by pieface98
Summary: Nina finds out she's a princess. She goes, leaving her life behind, and does what she has to do. Fabian's a Duke and falls for her immediately. Nina's searching for her one and only. AU/Fabina
1. The Perfect Life

**Hello people of America, England, Ireland, and any other people in any other country reading this! I am sorry about coincidental, but I just wasn't feeling it! Sorry to disappoint! But, it was becoming a burden to write. But I am totally feeling this story! Here it is!**

**Because Coincidental was cancelled, this story is also dedicated to Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569! **

**You know how it goes with me. First chap it a intro and rather short.**

Nina's POV

"Uncle James!" I shouted through his tire shop, "Uncle James!"

"Back here, honey!" he yelled in response.

I made my way to the back of the shop, my old worn out converse squeaking as I went. I dusted off my old jeans with the holes in them and shook out my gray V-neck. I released my hair from its ponytail prison and let out a long, tired sigh.

"I'm gonna head back home. I have to watch Tommy tonight." I smiled at my uncle.

"Sure sweetheart." He smiled at me, "Just wash the grease from your hands first."

"I was actually going to take a shower." I laughed.

"Right."

"You know you don't have to worry." I smiled, "I'll be home early, Tommy's parents aren't really party animals."

I heard Uncle James laugh as I walk out to my bike. I coast down the roads and wave to the people of Blairstown that I know. Blairstown, New Jersey. A small place, not really known by most people. But I loved it anyway.

"Aunt Jen!" I yelled walking through my doors, "I'm home!"

"In here darling!" she called in her lovely British accent.

Aunt Jen was English. Her mom and my mom's mom still lives there I think. She doesn't visit much, but it's always a pleasure when I get to see her.

My parents died when I was ten years old. I always wondered how life would be if they were still with me. I have nothing left of them, well nothing that means something. Just money and stuff. They drove their car into our one story house when it spiraled out of control. It happen when backing out of the garage and it destroyed the house and everything inside. I happened to be walking our dog, Finn, when it happened. I was left unharmed and they were left dead. My Gran had custody, but she said I'd rather live in America with my aunt and uncle than in England with her.

So here I am. I'm Nina Martin, I'm 15 years old, and I'm happy in life.

I work three jobs. I help out at my uncle's tire shop, I'm a babysitter, and a party helper. What that is, is like a person who helps set up before parties, during, and cleans up afterwards.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chicken."

"I'm gonna have to grab something quick, I have to watch Tommy tonight." I sighed.

"No, I called and cancelled." She smiled, "We have to celebrate something tonight."

"We do?" I asked.

"Yes," she sighed, "It was your mother's birthday today."

I put my head down.

"You look just like her you know," she told me, "Those blue eyes and long curly hair, but you just have your father's Hispanic look as well."

So that night, I stayed home. We had dinner and they brought me to the living room and handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You're mother received this 25 years ago today when she turned 15." Aunt Jen told me, "And it's yours now."

I lift the top of the box and reveal a heart shaped necklace. It had a small gemstone in the center.

"It's an opal," Aunt Jen spoke, "It was you're mother's birthstone. It means purity."

I felt like falling to the ground and crying, "I love it. Thank you."

That day I vowed to never take it off. Ever.


	2. The NotSoPerfect Life

Nina's POV

I hadn't taken it off. Just like I promised.

A year later, I was walking back from a party I helped with (Uncle James made me stop working at the shop after I dropped tires on my head, don't ask) when I began to finger with my necklace.

I realized then that I did that often.

The next day at school, I took it off and began to finger it in my hands while my English teacher gave a lecture. I noticed something off about it and realized there was a clasp! I tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. I guess it was too old and grimy.

The bell rang and I ran to my friend's locker, before he ran to lunch.

"Austin!" I shouted, running over to him, "Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin!"

"Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina!" he laughed less enthusiastically, "Why so… loud?"

"Can you get this open? I found a clasp, but it would budge." I explained handing it to him.

He took it in his hand and opened it quickly, without trouble.

I figured there would be a picture or something in it but there was something written on a piece of paper where the picture would go.

"Aunt Jen?" I said walking into our house.

"NO! You listen to me I will not let you-" I heard her yelling.

"Jen, Nina's here do you really want her to hear us?" Uncle James interrupted.

"Too late." I called.

They had been fighting for three a year. Since Uncle James went to lunch with a woman. I don't know if he was cheating or not, but Aunt Jen sure thinks so.

"Oh, Nina. What do you need?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you what one and only means." I asked her, one and only was what was written in the locket.

"You opened it?" Aunt Jen said, "I wondered when you would."

She began to write down a number and handed it to me, "You Gran wanted to be the one to tell you. Spend as long as you like on the phone, cost doesn't matter."

I walked upstairs to my room and dialed the number.

"Ella Martin speaking." Was her answer.

"Hi, Gran? It's Nina."

"Nina? Oh how wonderful to hear from you!" her Gran rejoiced.

"Yeah, same here. Aunt Jen told me to call you." I started.

"Are they still fighting?" she interrupted.

"Yes." I sighed, "But, I wanted to ask what one and only means."

I could practically hear her smile, "When your mother received that necklace she was fifteen. She had met your father a year earlier in America when she visited there from England. They fell in love but she had to return for school and he had to stay there. They kept up a pen pal relationship and a year later right around her birthday she sent him a letter saying that they should stop because it killed her to know that they were so far away. But he wouldn't let her go. Promising her that they would be together and that he was her one and only. He sent her that necklace with 'one and only' written on the inside. It arrived on her 15th birthday and she told me it was better than all the other gifts she had gotten."

"Wow." I sighed.

_*One Year Later*_

Today was my cousin Gianna's birthday and I sat in my room looking for her gift. I grabbed her twin, Ariana, her gift as well. Colette would get her present in October on her birthday. I finally spotted Gianna's gift and grabbed it.

At 16 I still fingered with my locket. Okay, so it wasn't there actual birthday today. But they wanted to celebrate on the weekend and their birthday had fallen on a Monday.

Looking for my one and only was hard. I hadn't met him yet and my parents had found each other at 14. Now, I still had yet find my one and only.

I walked downstairs to where the party was being held and it went by normally. Until the doorbell rang and a skinny blonde girl stood there.

"Hi I'm Amber Millington!" she stuck out her hand, "I can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked.

"Amber stop! I think you are scaring her!" a male voice answered, well sorta, for her.

"Sorry about that." He said, facing me. His sparkling green eyes stared at me and his smiling face did the very same. Something in my stomach flipped and both of us went utterly silent.

"I- I'm Fabian." He stuck out his hand, "I-It's a pleasure. W-we-" he stuttered but was interrupted.

"Fabian, look at her she's so confused!" a kind voice said.

"Gran?" I questioned, looking past him to where my Gran was walking.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled, "Let me introduce them-"

"We already did." Amber stopped her.

"Oh," my Gran said, "Well, then. Shall we?"

I stepped aside realizing that they were still standing outside. The three of them walked in, my eyes still fixated on Fabian. He was glowing. The way he walked, spoke, _breathed. _His smile was so bright and it made me want to smile too. So I did. I smiled. His eyes met mine and he saw my smile, making his grow wider. His eyes sparkled even sparkly-er. I blushed and brought my gaze to the ground. What was I feeling right now? It was so unfamiliar and new and I just… it felt… I felt… it was just so…

…_wow._

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Fabian said, making his way over too me.

I smiled, "I'm Nina, I'm 16 years old, and I love to draw."

He laughed, "I'm Fabian, I'm 17 years old, and I love to swim."

It was then that I noticed his strong body and amazing arms.

"Sounds fun." I smile.

He must have noticed a strand of hair in my face because he tucked it behind my ear.

"Nina?" my Gran's voice spoke.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you?"

**OMG, don't you hate me? REVIEW**


	3. SO SORRY

**You are all going to hate me.**

**I am going crazy trying to write chapter three, trying to figure out how to do this the right way. But, I can't.**

**I don't know how to write anymore. I can't. I'm taking a break from writing for a while. It may be a week before some good ideas enter my brain or it could be a month. Maybe even more. School, Christmas shopping, planning presents, projects, homework, and writing is becoming too much for me. I'm not deleting my account or anything but I'm not going to be updating. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't flame or PM me saying I'm stupid or a bitch or something. I don't need that stress on me as well. Please understand. Who knows, maybe I'll come back with an amazingly long story that everyone will love. I don't know. Please just give me time guys.**

**I love you all. Thank you for all the support, reviews, and love toward my writing. I love that. I'm so sorry, please understand. Thank you.**


End file.
